pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Lucy's Seviper (Adventures)
Pike Queen Lucy |gender = FemaleEM008: Just My Luck... Shuckle, Seviper is shown to be a female in the statistics |ability = Shed Skin |debut = Swanky Showdown with Swalot |location = With Lucy}} This Seviper is a -type Pokémon owned by Pike Queen Lucy. Biography Lucy used her Seviper in the Battle Frontier's opening ceremony against an Electrode and a Swalot while it was teaming with Spenser's Crobat. Seviper used Poison Tail on Electrode while Crobat used Poison Fang on Electrode as well, badly damaging Electrode. Swalot used Yawn and Seviper fell asleep. While Seviper was asleep, Swalot used Hyper Beam on Seviper. Hyper Beam however only hit Seviper's skin and Lucy revealed that Seviper was already awake due to its Shed Skin ability. Seviper then used Dig on Swalot, knocking Swalot out.EM002: Swanky Showdown with Swalot Lucy later used Seviper to wrap itself around Emerald when he crashed into the opening ceremony, so that he couldn't escape.EM003: Interesting Interactions Involving Illumise Seviper was around Lucy, who decided to take on Emerald's challenge.EM005: Gotcha Where I Wantcha, Glalie Just as Emerald was binded to the Battle Pike with Tucker and Brandon, Lucy's Seviper used Poison Tail to free them.EM006: As Luck Would Have It, Kirlia Eventually, Emerald faced Lucy in the battle and had Blissey use Seismic Toss on Seviper.EM007: Moving Past Milotic Though Blissey succeeded in the attack, Seviper's venom spouted out on Blissey, badly poisoning it. Seviper was swapped out with a Shuckle, which made Blissey harder to fight against it. With Milotic and Shuckle defeated, Lucy sent Seviper back in, who poisoned Rapidash With Giga Drain, Seviper defeated Rapidash and faced Emerald's Blissey. Seviper attempted to use Crunch, but was hit by its Seismic Toss. Despite this, Seviper managed to defeat Blissey, but not before the latter healed Rapidash with Softboiled and Heal Pulse. This made Rapidash healthy and defeated Seviper with Flame Wheel, earning Emerald the victory.EM008: Just My Luck... Shuckle Seviper was with Lucy, who tended to Noland in the hospital.EM010: Chipping Away at Regirock Lucy and Seviper faced Emerald, as the Frontier Brains suspected him to be Noland's attacker, who stole Sceptile from the storage system.EM011: You Need to Chill Out, Regice While facing Guile, Lucy had Seviper use Sludge Bomb. However, Guile waved his sword and repelled all attacks away from the Frontier Brains.EM013: Skirting Around Surskit I Later on, Seviper was near Lucy when she talked to Scott about Guile.EM015: Sneaky Like Shedinja I Since a lot of visitors arrived to the Battle Dome, Lucy sent Seviper and Milotic to help her and Greta usher the people to their seats.EM021: A Cheeky Charizard Change-Up I Due to Guile sending the Battle Factory's rental Pokémon out to cause trouble, Lucy sent Seviper to handle the situation.EM024: Lemme at 'Em, Lapras! However, they faced the sea Kyogre that Jirachi created from Guile's wish.EM026: The Final Battle I Thus, the Frontier Brains tried to calm down the rental Pokémon, while also dealing with the flood.EM027: The Final Battle II Unfortunately, the sea Kyogre swept them away with the force of the ocean.EM031: The Final Battle VI Anabel's Raikou intimidated Team Aqua and Magma admins; they wanted to know where Zinnia was, but the admins replied she didn't say where she went to.ORAS017: Omega Alpha Adventure 16 Lucy's Seviper was used to launch an attack against the meteorite.ORAS022: Omega Alpha Adventure 21 Known moves Using Poison Tail Lucy's Seviper Dig Adventures.PNG Using Dig Lucy's Seviper Giga Drain.PNG Using Giga Drain Lucy's Seviper Crunch.PNG Using Crunch Lucy's Seviper Sludge Bomb.PNG Using Sludge Bomb | Poison Tail; poison; EM002: Swanky Showdown with Swalot Dig; ground; EM002: Swanky Showdown with Swalot Poison Fang; poison; EM008: Just My Luck... Shuckle Giga Drain; grass; EM008: Just My Luck... Shuckle Crunch; dark; EM008: Just My Luck... Shuckle Swagger; normal; EM008: Just My Luck... Shuckle @ This move was mentioned. Sludge Bomb; poison; EM013: Skirting Around Surskit I }} References Category:Poison-type manga Pokémon Category:Frontier Brains' Pokémon